This invention relates to systems for operating powered surgical instruments.
Operating tips for cutting and abrading tissue come in widely different sizes and configurations, each designed for performance of a particular surgical procedure. The optimum operational limits of the different surgical devices are different, for instance as to the speed and torque at which they can safely operate.
If a surgical procedure on a patient requires use of surgical devices of differing characteristics, the surgeon must either have separate motorized units for each device, or a central unit must be adjusted with each device change, a time-consuming operation, and one that entails some risk of error, with possible damage to the instrument or injury to the patient.
Objectives of this invention are to provide a surgical system suitable for use with surgical devices having different operational limits, which enables greater safety, speed and convenience with a single drive unit.